Entre medio
by Nuwandah
Summary: Pequeño fic que se me ocurrió luego de leer el capítulo 63 del manga. Porque TODOS mal pensamos sobre este nuevo entrenamiento de vuelo. SoulxMaka


Hello again.

Este pequeño fic va a dedicado a todos lo que como yo mal pensamos el -hasta ahora- último capítulo del manga, 63. Si bien esto fue lo que más me importó a mi como fanática de esta pareja xD, no fue lo único que se mal pensó en este chap. Y para todos aquellos que lo único que vieron es que Soul en esa forma le da a Maka un aire sakura card captor-esco permitanme decirles que admiro sus inocentes y no enfermas mentes xD -Again, sacando todo lo otro que también se malinterpretó xD-

Como sea, acá lo tienen.

Entre medio

Pretendiendo que veía la televisión miró de reojo a su compañera, que como de costumbre estaba sumergida hasta las narices en un libro.

Evitando mirarla, formuló su pregunta con el mayor disimulo posible, empleando el mejor tono de a quién no le importa la cosa.

-No vamos a entrenar hoy? – y cambió de canal.

Maka levantó la vista de su libro, y lo miró algo extrañada.

-Hum...es domingo.

Hacía apenas una semana que Soul se había convertido en Death Scythe. Físicamente no sentía nada diferente. Simplemente un calor que le había recorrido todo el cuerpo cuando terminó de tragar el alma de Arachne, la energía de un nuevo poder correr por su sangre.

Pero eso había sido todo; la sensación que experimentaba cada vez que se transformaba era más fuerte, por supuesto, pero se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente.

La forma física de la guadaña, sin embargo, sí había cambiado. Y a él le gustaba, ahora tenía una presencia más…importante. Y estaba seguro de que a Maka también le gustaba.

-Lo sé…es sólo que venimos entrenando todos los días y hemos mejorado bastante.- y sabiendo lo estudiosa y perseverante que era su compañera con esos asuntos agregó- Creí que no deberíamos perder la…_práctica_- terminó diciendo a la vez que tragaba saliva.

Una cosa era entrenar para poder realizar un Demon Hunter a la perfección, pero esto…esto era _El_ entrenamiento.

Desde que Marie-sensei les había dicho que serían capaces de poder volar, lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Soul fue que sería bastante cool. En ningún momento se le cruzó el _cómo_ lo harían.

Se sintió algo acalorado, y agregó, con el último empujón que era capaz de dar en la pequeña conversación.

-No crees?- y se arriesgó a girar algo la cabeza para comprobar si tenía su atención.

-Hmm- Maka lo pensó por unos segundos que duraron demasiado para serlos- Tienes razón- concluyó cerrando el libro sobre su regazo.

Aún luego de haber presenciado aquella presentación que Kim y Jackie hicieron, seguía sin pensar diferente.

Fue recién en el momento en el que ellas descendieron. Cuando Kim apoyó un pie en el suelo, y valiéndose de este, pasó su otra pierna por encima del mango de la escoba para bajarse. El movimiento que hizo su corta pollera al pasar su pierna. En _ese_ preciso instante fue cuando su mente reaccionó. _"Oh"_ fue lo único que logró articular, tan bajo que nadie lo escuchó.

-Ahora?- inquirió, su tono le sonó algo desesperado, pero Maka pareció no haberlo notado.

-Si, por qué no? Mejor ahora que sólo es pasado el mediodía, así tendremos bastante tiempo hasta la tarde.

Marie-sensei había dicho que era como un ángel, y no importaba cuántas veces ella se lo dijese e insistiese, él no la llamaría así. Pero una cosa era segura con respecto a eso, angeles o no, Soul ya se sentía en el cielo.

Maka dejó el libro sobre la mesa, Soul apagó la televisión, y así como estaban se dispusieron a salir.

_Tendremos bastante tiempo._

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le fue imposible ocultar Soul la siguió fuera del departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de si, y dio gracias al que Maka se haya olvidado de ponerse las medias negras esta vez.

···········

Fin.

Creo que el título no necesita explicación alguna xDD  
Para aquel que esta leyendo este fic sin haber leido el manga, QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO?! Cada vez hay mas indirectas-directas con respecto a esta pareja!! Y digo esto como lectora, yo también quiero leer más fics de ellos!!

Esto fue una cosa muy cortita pero seria re kya que dejaran reviews igual xDD -jaja re interesada(?)-

Se vienen más fics en camino, asi que hasta la próxima ^^

Tina.


End file.
